All's Fair in love and war
by NykkiJynxx
Summary: Obi-wan and satine call it quits. or do they? Disclaimer: i do not own swtcw or any of its charachters. DONE!
1. The end?

All's fair in Love and War

Chapter One

Obi-Wan Kenobi looked out of the window of his starship to look out at the planet of Mandalore. _Goodbye Satine,_ he thought. He'd never admitted to anyone but himself that he loved her. He wasn't a fool. He knew the Jedi code. He also knew that one of the most important rules was _A Jedi must not form attachments._ He knew that if one got attached to someone or something, they would do anything to protect it/them; including risking the lives of ones they weren't attached to. Civilians, innocents, people who had made no mistake but trusting in the jedi. He was only human; he knew that even Master Yoda had once formed an attachment, interestingly, to the Duchess' own mother, Satiana Kryze. With a sigh and a heavy heart he turned away. He couldn't bear the thought of saying goodbye forever. But, as usual, he had no choice.

**Anakin's POV**

_What's wrong with Obi-wan? _Anakin thought. He'd never seen his master like was so weird. He told Anakin he could give the orders for the ride home, claiming he was tired. Then he just stood there staring out the bridge window, obviously deep in thought. Just that second, his padawan, Ahsoka Tano, was standing next to him. "Master, what's wrong with obi-wan? He's acting….strange." "I was just asking myself the same question, Snips." "Well, he'd better stop. It's getting creepy." "I know, Snips, I know."


	2. Kidnapped

All's fair in love and war

Chapter 2

**Satine's POV**

Satine Kryze sat at her desk, feeling bored. She knew she should be getting her paperwork done, but she just didn't feel up to it. Obi-wan was gone. She'd probably never see him again. It was a big galaxy, after all. Besides, she was just a one-time thing to him. He'd even said they were just friends on Coroscaunt. Others needed him now. She didn't. At least, not to protect her. With a sigh, she stood from her desk. She needed a nap. Mandalore could wait an hour or two, couldn't it? As she walked into her room, she was greeted with a blow to the head. Then everything went black.

**Obi-wans POV**

The ship landed on Coroscaunt. As he began to get off the ship, Anakin stopped him. Now he was annoyed. "What do you want, Anakin?

"Just to talk, you've been acting weird since we left Mandalore."

He sighed. He'd hoped no one had noticed.

"It's nothing, Anakin, alright? Just….nothing."

"No, it's something, Master, and you're gonna tell me what it is."

"Must you know?"

"Yes, Master."

"Then we'll talk about it later."

"No, now."

"Later, Anakin. Patience."

"But…"

"I hate to interrupt you guys, but the duchess of Mandalore has gone missing."

Dun, dun, DUUUN! ;)


	3. Memories?

All's fair in love and war

Chapter 3

"SHE'S WHAT!" Obi-wan and Anakin said in unison.

"Ya know gone, missing, disappeared, absen….."

"AHSOKA!"

"Ok, ok. I don't really know what happened. Master Windu just told me to tell you guys."

"Where is he?"

"In the briefing room. He said to tell you to get some rest. Mandalore can wait a few hours."

"No, it can't." Obi-wan said stiffly.

"Master…"

"WHAT?"

"You aren't gonna be able to help her if you're dead on your feet. Get some sleep. I'll talk to Master Windu."

"You're tired, too."

"Not as tired as you. Now go. No more arguing."

"Alright. See you in a few hours."

**Obi-wans POV**

He couldn't sleep. Of course he couldn't. Satine was gone. And it was all his fault. _I bet you're happy now, aren't you? If you'd told her you loved her and stayed, you would've been able to protect her!___He wanted to yell at himself and tell that little voice to shut the hell up. But he didn't, because it was right. Having thought this he fell into a deep and fitful sleep.

**Satine's POV**

She woke up to agonizing pain in her skull. _Dear god, that hurts._ She thought. How had she gotten here? _Oh yeah._ It all came rushing back in a fit of a broken heart and a broken skull. _OWWWW! _ She wouldn't let them see her in pain. They wouldn't beat her. She wouldn't let them. _But who is them?_ She wondered. The Deathwatch? No. that wasn't it. But in the middle of these thoughts, a strange green gas floated into the room. _Lithium, _she thought_._ Everything went black. Then she saw it. A vision of her childhood. _"Daddy, daddy, pick me up! "Ok princess, settle down." "I missed you." I missed you too." _ The man picked his daughter up and spun her around. She giggled_. "Ni kar'tayl gar darrasuum daddy." "Ni kar'tayl gar darrasuum, princess." _ Then she heard it. A high, pained scream. "_Satiana!" _They ran into the palace, where they found her mother dying of a lightsaber wound to her chest._ "Satiana, stay with me! Please, please! " I am sorry, my love. It is far too late for me." "MAMA!" hush. Little one, hush, you must be quiet. James, you must get her out. I will NOT lose her like Nalia!" _ But it was too late. A lightsaber stabbed through her father's back, through his chest. He fell, and lay still. "Daddy_!" _ She felt rage. Impotent, angry, rage. She raised her hand and the Jedi scum who had hurt her parents started to rise and choke. _I'll make you pay._ A smile came to her face as he died. Her brother, Jamie, ran to her. _"Satine! What happened?" _ As he said this, his twin sister, Galileia, caught up. _"Dear god! What happened?"_ She put on an innocent face and looked up at them. _"Nothing."_


	4. She's not my girlfriend!

All's fair in love and war

Chapter 4

**Satine's POV**

Satine woke up with a gasp._ What the hell was that?_ She thought. Her parents had died in an accident. A tragic, tragic, accident, right? Then she realized she didn't remember. That's what the Jedi had told her. There was an accident, in the throne room. Her parents had died instantly. At least that's what the jedi told her after they found her. It had killed a jedi knight as well. _But is that the truth?_ She wondered. _The truth is, I don't really know. _Then agonizing pain shot through her head, and everything went black again.

**Obi-wan's POV**

Obi-wan was pacing, waiting for Anakin to show up so they could leave for Mandalore. Again. _Where is he?_ Obi-wan wondered. Finally, Anakin showed up with his padawan, Ahsoka Tano. Great. Just great. She was coming along too? Obi-wan got on the ship before ushering Anakin inside another part of the ship then where ahsoka was.

"Anakin…"

"What?"

"Why is she here?"

"Ahsoka?"

"Yes, Ahsoka. Who the hell did you think I was talking about?"

"Calm down, Master. I know they took your girlfriend, but…"

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"But you wish she was."

_Yes…._

"Anakin!"

"What?"

"SHUT UP!"

"Ok, ok. Calm down."

"Thank you. Now, back to the subject at hand. Why is ahsoka here?"

"She said that the duchess has been a good friend since she helped out on Mandalore and insisted on coming. I assumed that you wanted to leave as soon as possible, so I didn't argue."

"Ok then. Now, we have to figure out what we're going to say when we get there."

"Alright. I've got an idea…."

"Is it gonna work?"

"My plans always work."

"No they don't…"

"MASTER!"

"What?"

"SHUT UP!"


	5. Obiwan's past

All's fair in love and war

Chapter 5

**Korkie's POV**

_What could be taking her so long?_ Korkie Kryze wondered. His aunt was NEVER late for his battle training. He walked into her office, expecting to see her leaning over a datapad, sleeping. He knew she always worked too hard, and this Deathwatch thing wasn't helping at all. When he walked in, he didn't find her, which surprised him. _Where is she? _ He was starting to panic now. Then he saw a note on a datapad on her desk.

Korkie,

Went to take a nap. If I'm not in the throne room, come wake me up.

S. M.K.

_So she's taking a nap? That's a first. _Thought Korkie. His aunt never slept. She had so many nightmares. When he was home he often caught her sneaking into the kitchens, to talk to the head maid and her best friend, Serinia. _ Should I really wake her up? She hardly ever gets any sleep…._ He was worried about his aunt. Half the bloody time he saw her, she looked as if she was gonna pass out. _I'll let her get some sleep, _he thought. _Battle training could wait one day._

_(A.N) I know what you're all thinking. "Satine's a pacifist; she doesn't know how to fight! Well, it's my story, and I say she does. Not to be a bitch or anything, I'm just saying. _

**Satine's POV**

_Ugh, my head…_ Satine thought. Her time in this prison alternated between intense pain and restful sleep. She had met the organizer of her capture, Count Dooku. He seemed civil enough, despite the fact he'd had her kidnapped in the first place. Apparently, the whole thing was because of obi-wan's attachment to her. Of course there was nothing. He'd said so himself. "I just want you to be safe. We're friends, are we not?" _yes, friends and nothing more, _she thought sadly. There was nothing more. _But you wish there was._ Then everything went black again. _Thank God._

**Obi-wans POV**

There it was. Mandalore. The bane of his existence. He sighed. Her voice on that first day, the way she looked. It all was going through his head.

"Now obi-wan, the princess is a bit…untraditional. I wouldn't anger her if I were you. She doesn't trust the Jedi. Not at all. She's a bit of a loose cannon, if you will. But she knows where her loyalties lie. WE must trust HER". His master cautioned. "And another thing, when you see her, DON'T STARE." "Why would I stare? Is she ugly?" Obi-wan asked. His master chuckled. "Yes. She's positively hideous." "Then I'll do my best not to stare." He said simply. "Ok then, let's go." They walked into the throne room, and there was no one. _What's going on? _Obi-wan wondered. At that moment, a man walked in. he was rather handsome, with dirty blond hair and icy blue eyes.

"Jameson." His master said stiffly.

"Master Jinn." The man said simply.

"We were told the princess was in here."

"She…had to step out."

"Oh."

All of a sudden they heard a warrior cry and a crash. They ran out into the courtyard to find a man that appeared to be trying to get away from something on the other side of the wall.

"Please, please, don't let her get me!"

Jameson chuckled. "sorry. You shouldn't have pissed her off."

_Who's her? _Obi wan wondered.

"Come back here, revenant!" The most beautiful voice he ever heard cried.

"NOOOO!"

The man was dragged back, there was a thump and a thud, and all was quiet.

Finally they all walked to the other side of the wall to see the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, sitting on two disarmed men. She was dressed in a midriff revealing top, tight black pants, and high heeled boots. She was thin, but had a VERY large chest. And he stared. Finally, the girl spoke.

"Qui-gon, it's so good to see you again." the girl said

"Princess, you haven't changed."


	6. Blood on the floor

All's fair in love and war

Chapter 6

**Korkie's POV**

Korkie was sitting outside, completely bored. This was the second day his aunt hadn't shown up. He was getting frustrated. He looked up at the sky, thinking. _Look, a jedi cruiser….A JEDI CRUISER!___He ran to the courtyard to see it land. Three jedi stepped out. One was Ahsoka, and another was her master, but who was the third? He didn't recognize him. He decided to go get a closer look.

**Obi-wans POV**

He stood in the courtyard, breathing in the familiar scents of Mandalore. Ahsoka sighed.

"I've missed this place."

"I have too." Obi wan said.

"This place isn't so bad, for a peaceful planet, anyway." Anakin said.

Obi wan and ahsoka gave him a look that plainly said, "Shut up."

Just then, a guard approached them.

"Can I help you, master jedi?"

"We have been sent here to investigate the disappearance of the duchess of Mandalore." Obi wan said.

The guard looked confused. "The duchess isn't missing."

"Oh really?" obi wan said.

"Yes really."

"Then we need to speak with her, and get this all set to right." Obi wan said this dismissively, but his heart soared. Satine was safe? He might finally have his chance to tell her he loved her!

They decided to check in her office for her first. When they got there they saw nothing but a note on the desk. Obi wan picked it up. It smelled like her, he noticed. It read-

Korkie,

Went to take a nap. If I'm not in the throne room, come wake me up.

S.M.K

"So she went to take a nap? That's a first." Obi wan said.

"Not that she hasn't earned it. With all due respect, master jedi, the duchess works very hard. To the point of exhaustion, actually." The guard said.

Obi wan nodded. "I realize that. But duchess Satine doesn't like resting. She'll work until she can't keep her eyes open anymore."

The guard nodded and led them down the hallway to the duchess' room. He typed in a code and opened the door to find Satine wasn't there. The room was still pristine, except for a small puddle of blood on the floor.

_Blood!_

Ahsoka pulled out the small device she always carried with her and said, "information retrieval, I need you to identify a blood sample. She scanned it and after a moment, the machine said, "this is the blood of Duchess Satine Kryze of Mandalore. Ahsoka gasped. None of them said anything until Anakin said, "Well, I guess they got your girlfriend, master."

Obi wan punched him. 

_WHOO! Two chapters in one day! __ Anakin, you can be such a jerk. Go obi for losing your temper for once! And ahsoka, you REALLY should punch Anakin too. Well that's it. I will add that this is my first fanfic, and I wanna know if I'm doing a good job, so I'm gonna say what everyone else does-_

_REVIEW!_


	7. Anakin sees satine naked :O

All's fair in love and war

Chapter 7

**Obi wans POV**

"We need to see all security footage of the duchess' office, her room, and the hallway outside of it. NOW!" obi wan yelled.

"Come with me sir," The guard said without flinching. Obi wan chuckled. He knew Satine well enough to know that she probably ordered her guards around the way he just had. He thought about her until they reached a room that had several video screens in it.

"Bring up the footage from two days ago starting in the morning" obi wan said. The guard nodded.

The screen started with the duchess sleeping. After a few minutes, she awoke, and then stood up to reveal that she was wearing a nightgown that covered very, VERY little. Obi wan and the guard looked away, blushing. Anakin just stared. After looking at herself in the mirror, and obviously not liking what she saw, she left the room to get dressed, something obi wan was grateful for. He didn't like the way Anakin had been staring at her. After that she left.

"Bring up her office."

The office was deserted for a few minutes, until a very frustrated Satine walked in. her blonde hair was loose, falling in her perfect face. She looked at the stacks of datapads on her desk and spoke.

"UGH! I hate paperwork! Why in the name of the seven mandalorian hells is there so much of it! Well, now that I've had my little outburst, I'd better get to work before Korkie gets here. He'll be rather upset if I'm too busy for his battle training."

She worked until she almost fell asleep, then picked up a datapad and wrote something down. Then she walked out of the room.

"Bring up the hallway."

The duchess walked purposefully down the hallway, until she was stopped by another woman.

"Satine, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. Why do you ask?"

"You're not working your ass off like usual."

"What? I can't slack off once in a while?"

"YOU! Slack off? That'd be a first."

"Shut up."

"Ok ok. Don't jump down my throat."

"Thanks for your understanding. Now if you'll excuse me, I haven't slept in three days and need some shuteye. 'Night." Having reached her room, she opened the door and stepped in.

Getting the routine the guard brought up her room, to reveal the duchess getting hit in the back of the head. She fell, and a familiar metallic voice laughed.

"So this is general Kenobi's battle prize? I can see why he is interested. Count Dooku will be pleased with his "gift".

Having said this, the figure stepped out of the shadows.

Grievous.

_DUN DUN DUUUN! _

_REVIEW! _


	8. Obiwan's lover

All's fair in love and war

Chapter 8

**Satine's POV**

She was hanging upside down. _How the hell did I get up here? _She wondered. Suddenly, an electric current ran through her body. This time, the pain was just too much. She screamed.

"Are you getting all of this?"

"Yes assassin."

"Keep going. As soon as this gets to general Kenobi, he'll contact us and try to play the great negotiator he is to get his precious lover back."

_I AM NOT HIS LOVER! _ She screamed in her head. _But you wish you were. SHUT UP!_

_Wait a minute,_ she thought. _They're using me to get to him. But why? I mean nothing to him. Absolutely nothing. _As she thought this, the agony of the electrocution came back to the front of her mind. She screamed, and this time it echoed as she faded into darkness.

**Obi wan's POV**

He was pacing the room frantically looking at the door when he felt even the slightest disturbance in the force, hoping it was her. But it never was. Suddenly, his commlink went off. It was her code. _Satine!_ The second he picked up he said,

"Satine! Where are you? Send me your coordinates. I'm coming to get you right now!"

No answer.

"Satine?"

Then, it finally stopped loading. There, in and electrocution chamber, (_A/N idk what they're called, those jedi prison thingies) _was Satine. She woke up, looking confused. Then, in a split second, what looked like thousands of volts of electricity shot through her and she screamed in agony. He heard talking, then they shocked her again, but this time she fell still. He heard grievous' hacking laugh, then a slightly more melodic one. Ventress.

"Let her go. NOW! I'll give you anything! Just let her go!"

"Awww, poor obi-wan. Do you miss your pretty little lover?" Ventress walked over to Satine and nudged her with her foot, making her snarl at the pain. Then Ventress looked at him. "If you ever want to see her again in one piece you will come to tatooine unarmed and join her. Bring anyone with you and the girl dies. Do you understand me?" He nodded. "Good. Three days. That's all you have." They faded and he turned away. He knew what he had to do.


	9. Reunited?

All's fair in love and war

Chapter 9

**Anakin's POV**

_Where is he?_ Anakin thought. His master had NEVER been late to strategize. He walked into obi wan's quarters to find….nothing? "Where'd he go?" Anakin wondered aloud. This was strange. His master never left without saying good bye. Unless it was the duchess. _Did he mean it when he said all his feelings for her had passed? _He remembered the last time he'd seen the two together. The look on his face when she walked into the room. Hell, his master never looked so happy as long as Anakin had known him. But after she left, he got worse than he had been before. More impatient, more brooding. He spent more time thinking than talking. Often Anakin wondered what he was thinking about. Maybe her? He wouldn't deny, the duchess was beautiful. And the way he looked at her, like there was nothing else TO look at. The way they spoke to each other was interesting. More often than not, they argued, and the words they used confused him. _He couldn't have found a more perfect girl,_ Anakin thought. _Pretty, smart, and what I've seen of her body….._then he heard his master's voice. _Don't you DARE think about her that way again Anakin. She's MINE!_ So he stopped, although a few stray images passed through his head, and went to look for his master. (A/N. I didn't really mean to portray Anakin as a perv, but come on! He is a guy, and that's what a lot of guys think about, right?)

**Obi-wan's POV**

He was almost to tatooine. Just a few parsecs away from Satine. So close to having her in his arms again. _And this time, I'm not letting her go. Never again am I leaving her behind. Where I go, she goes._ He was about to land. He saw a figure in the distance. Satine! He got out of the ship and ran towards it. When he was about halfway there, something hit him. Then everything went black.

_Hahaha short chapter! I need ten reviews b4 I do another one!_

_3 u all! _


	10. Together again :D

All's fair in love and war

Chapter 10

**Satine's POV**

Satine sat in her cell, feeling bored. They'd stopped torturing her, but now she was even starting to long for that, as when they DID torture her, she heard obi's voice.

"_Satine! Stay strong. I'll find you, just hold on!"_

"_Come on! Where's the warrior princess I fell in love with?"_

"_I love you."_

_I love you too obi, _

"Oh ducheeeesss!" Ventress singsonged.

"What?" she was pissed. Ventress had been doing this every day since she'd been captured.

"I've got a present for you!"

"Are you finally gonna let me go so I can cut your head off, you stupid harpy bitch?"

"Nope! It's even better!" she was carrying something. Opening the cell door, she threw it in.

"Enjoy!" with an evil laugh she walked away.

She looked down at the thing. It appeared to be….a person? In an instant she smelled him. That smell she'd been longing to breathe in again since that last night on coroscaunt.

It was obi wan.

**Obi's POV**

When he woke up, he found his vision was blurry. Then, in an instant, the fog cleared, revealing the most beautiful face he'd ever laid eyes on. But her face had deep gashes, some becoming infected, and her icy blue eyes showed the intense pain shed never voice.

"Satine?"

"It's alright obi, I'm here"

"Satine?"

"Yes?"

I…love you."

She laughed. "How hard did they hit you on the head anyway?"

"Satine, I'm serious."

"Oh….Obi?"

"Hmmm?"

"I love you too."

He smiled. "Good."

She smiled back. "Very."

"Wanna make it great?"

"How?"

He chuckled. She could be such a child sometimes. He leaned up, ignoring the pain in his head, and kissed her on the lips. Hard. She let out a surprised little squeak, then kissed him back. Within seconds they were both moaning and groaning, grabbing every inch of each other's bodies. He started to take her tanktop off, but she shook her head. He sighed.

"Why?"

"Because noone's seen me undressed before."

"I have."

"But that was an accident."

"So?"

"So you're not seeing me topless and that's final!"

She crawled away from him, to the other side of the cell. It took some doing, but eventually, he managed to crawl up next to her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"Obi, that's not it. I'm just scared."

"You don't need to be."

"And Why's that?"  
"Because I'm here now."

"That makes things even worse."

"How?"

"Because now were both gonna die!" she started to cry. He didn't say anything, just held her close. Eventually, she fell asleep in his arms. He sighed, rested his head on top of hers, and was soon asleep.

_Awwww! Isn't that cute? _

_REVIEW! _


	11. Dead sisters

All's fair in love and war

Chapter 11

**Anakin's POV**

He was worried. He couldn't find his master anywhere. Maybe it was time he informed the council that obi wan was missing. Ahsoka didn't think so.

"Master, calm down. He'll turn up."

"If he was ok, he would've answered his comm."

"What do you think happened to him?"

"I think he got a lead on the duchess, tried to find her on his own, and got caught."

"Then call master Luminara. She can help us, and she won't tell the council."

"She's also good with medicine, something were gonna need if obi wan or Satine is injured."

"Exactly. I'll go call her."

Ahsoka left the room to call master Luminara. When she told Luminara what happened, she simply said, "I'll be there in two days."

"Ok, thank you master Unduli."

"Anytime, ahsoka."

**Satine's POV**

She awoke the next morning to find obi wan awake, pacing their cell.

"Obi?"

He didn't answer.

"Obi….?"

No answer.

"OBI-WAN JAMES KENOBI!

He came out of his trance with a start. He rushed over to her.

"what is it? What's wrong? Does your head hurt again? Here, let me….."

"I'm fine, obi wan."

"Then what's wrong? Why did you yell for me?"

"What were you doing?"

"You can't answer my question with a question, my love."

"Obi wan…."

"Alright. I was trying to find a way out, but we're locked up pretty well."

"I know."

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his chest. She breathed in, expecting to inhale the scent that was so essentially him. But she smelled only blood. It triggered something in her head, and she saw another memory, but she remembered this one. It was the night she'd had to run away with obi wan…..

It was dark. She hoped to get some sleep tonight, to put the memories of her dead twin behind her. Nalia. She didn't quite remember how she died, or where her parents had buried her, she only remembered that Nalia had been force sensitive. She usually stayed up all night, trying to remember. She remembered what Nalia looked like. She was rounder than Satine, with dark brown hair and kinda small green eyes. They were practically opposites, and their mother liked her best. It was no wonder, really. Satine was the fighter, the one who bowed to no one but their father. Nalia was respectful and listened to everyone. She was such a… then she heard a scream. She stood up quickly, not really caring she was in a pair of shorts and a tanktop that was too small, and went to investigate.

She found qui gon outside Galileia's room.

"What's going on?"

"Princess, you should go back to sleep. You really don't want to see this." The one called obi wan looked sympathetic.

"Why? What's in there?"

"The bounty hunters looking for you found your sister instead."

"Is she….?"

He nodded, and she let out a wail of anguish.

"Guards! Let me in there. NOW!"

They moved aside quickly, not wanting to get in her way. When she walked in, she gasped. There on the floor, was her sister. Her throat was slit, and there was blood everywhere. The second she saw this, something hit her in shoulder, and agonizing pain shot through it.

"Obi wan! Get her out of here now!" was the last thing she heard before everything went black.


	12. Nightmares

All's fair in love and war

Chapter 12

**Obi wan's POV**

He was still holding her in is arms when she walked in.

"Ventress."

"Obi wan"

"What do you want?"

"The Night Sisters have realized they are in need of a sacrifice for some ritual. Count Dooku said they could have that one," She pointed to Satine. "To complete this ritual, and we are almost to Darthomir."

"No. you can't have her."

"Don't bother arguing with me, my sweet," Ventress purred. "It won't do you any good."

"No, please. Take anything else. Not her!" he held her close. He wouldn't let them have her. She was HIS.

"You have two hours to say good-bye, obi wan, and then she is theirs." Ventress said.

"I won't let you take her."

"You have no choice." She left the room.

He held her tighter into his chest, nearly smothering her. Finally, he realized she hadn't made a sound since he'd started holding her, and that was hours ago.

"Satine…?"

"No. no make it stop. Please, PLEASE!"

"Satine, wake up. You're having another nightmare."

"Not her, not her….NALIA!"

The last word came out as a shriek, and she woke up. Struggling in his arms.

"Let me go, you jedi scum, so I can kill you like you killed Nalia!"

She was still dreaming, but her eyes were open. Strange. Unwilling though he was, he slapped her across her face, making her cry out in pain. She sat there in stunned silence for a long time. Then she looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back, then noticed that she had a mischievous look in her eyes. She gently put a slim hand up to his face, making him think she was going to kiss him. Then she slapped him hard. He cried out in pain, and she glared up at him.

"What the hell was that for?"

"You slapped me first!"

"You were having a nightmare!"

"Oh…. Obi, i…"

"Don't worry about it, alright?"

"But…"

"Satine, listen to me for once, please."

She gave him a small nod, and he smiled, then he leaned down to kiss her. But before he did, he whispered in her ear,

"That wasn't so difficult now was it?"

He felt her shiver. He chuckled and pressed his lips to hers, lightly for a second, then a little harder each time she moaned. This time, she let her tanktop slide off, and he smiled.

This was gonna be good.

_Obi, I thought you were better than that. Well, I guess you are a guy….._

_REVIEW!_


	13. Ripped apart

All's fair in love and war

Chapter 13

**Satine's POV**

She couldn't believe what she had just done. Seriously. She looked down at him, to find him asleep underneath her. She sighed and sat up, crawling off of him and being careful of a certain part of him which she had learned was VERY sensitive. She stood up, taking quick note of how sore she was, and walked towards her clothes. She dressed quickly, then went and sat down by his head and sat there looking at his beautiful face. _If we do get out of this he's just gonna leave you again._ She thought. _I know. But I'll just have to worry about that when the time comes._

**Obi wan's POV**

He woke up to find Satine watching him sleep. She looked tired, but he knew after her last nightmare she was unwilling to rest.

"Morning, beautiful." She smiled.

"I most certainly am not. But you, my jedi knight, are very handsome."

"Oh, am i?"

"Yes, you are."

They were silent for a long time. And then Ventress walked in. Satine snarled.

"What do YOU want?"

"Oh, obi didn't tell you?" Satine snarled at the tone of endearment when she said his name. At that moment, Ventress noticed obi wan was naked.

"Hmmm. Interesting. I think I'll have a turn on THAT when I get back."

"In your dreams, you harpy bitch."

"Now duchess, that's no way to talk. Do you kiss obi-wan with that filthy mouth?"

She merely growled at her.

"Ah, well. Enough chit chat. Let's go, duchess. And obi-wan, make sure to be ready for when I get back."

Satine glared at her, but said nothing. Then Ventress dragged her out the door.

_Sorry, short chapter. _

_REVIEW!_


	14. Luminara loves Obiwan

All's fair in love and war

Chapter 14

**Satine's POV**

_Where is she taking me?_ Satine thought. She was worried. Not for herself, but for obi-wan. Was he going to be all right? She couldn't bear the thought of losing him. She could handle the thought of him leaving her, but dying? She had to know. She knew Ventress would tell her. The useless bitch couldn't resist torturing her. So she came right out and asked her.

"What are you going to do to him?"

"Who?" she was enjoying this. _Damned useless bitch._

"You know who. Obi wan. What are you going to do to him?"

"Ahhhh, so you're worried about your little jedi lover, aren't you? Don't worry, I'll take good care of him. A body like that needs to be properly conditioned. Of course, a little virgin like you wouldn't know that now, would you?"

"Shut up."

"That's all you've got for me? Surely a woman worthy of The Great Negotiator has a better comeback than that?"

She said nothing, but in her head she was firing mando'a curse words off like there was no tomorrow. And for her, there probably wouldn't be.

They landed on Darthomir. The witches' planet. She'd come here with obi-wan once when they were on the run. Whatever they were doing here, it wasn't gonna be good. At this moment, a larger woman, undoubtedly the leader of this planet, was waiting for them. She looked her over, nodded to herself, and spoke.

"This is her?" Satine tried not to gasp. When this woman spoke, she sounded as if she had many voices.

Ventress nodded.

"You do realize we don't need just ANY girl, don't you? Our sacrifice must be strong minded, with fire in her heart and her soul."

"This one is as such. "

"Oh?" the woman sneered. "Prove it."

Ventress dragged Satine forward. "I have no need. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've a jedi waiting for me."

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM! I'LL KILL YOU!" Satine roared and pounced on Ventress, clawing at every part of her she could reach. Then she got hit on the back of the head, and everything went black.

**Anakin's POV**

He was pacing, while Luminara calmly meditated beside her padawan, Barriss Offee.

"How can you be so calm? My master and the duchess' lives are at stake here!"

"I know, Anakin. But we must remain calm. If we try to take that ship while tense, we can hope to lose our lives as well as theirs."

"You say this even though you love obi-wan?"

"Attachment is forbidden among jedi."

Ahsoka spoke up. "That didn't stop master Kenobi."

"What?"

Anakin spoke. "Snips…"

"What? I assumed everyone knew about master obi-wan being in love with duchess Satine."

"He USED to love her. He doesn't anymore."

"Oh yeah? Then tell me master, why did he go after her ALONE? Obi-wan, who always plans ahead? Obi-wan, who NEVER goes into a fight unprepared, has done it for her. Face it, he's head over heels."

"Ahsoka…"

But before he could continue, a clone trooper arrived.

"Sir, we've reached the seppie's ship."

_Dun dun dunnnn! _

_Review! _


	15. Obi's in his undies

All's fair in love and war

Chapter 15

**Obi wan's POV**

_What did she mean by "be ready"? Be ready for what? _Obi wan thought. Just then, Ventress walked in.

"Are you ready?"

"Ready for what?" he was nervous now.

She laughed. "You didn't get it? Ok then, I'll give you a hint. You'll like it, I'll like it, and it'll piss your lover off."

He got it now. "You know my love; I don't think I'll be liking that very much."

"Oh, I think you will" she was practically sitting on his lap, which was still hard from Satine's curious caresses earlier. He tensed up even more, and she kissed him. _This is disgusting. But if I satisfy her she might get Satine back for me. Just think about Satine. Satine, Satine, Satine. _But when he'd finally managed to get inside "Satine", as they'd chained him up after Ventress left, the ship rocked.

_Reinforcements have arrived._

**Anakin's POV**

"Let's go go GO!" Anakin shouted. "Here's the plan," he said to the other three jedi, "We all storm in, get obi-wan and the duchess out, and get the hell outta here."

"Sounds easy enough." Ahsoka said.

"Ok, let's head out."

He ran down the halls, searching for his master. He found him chained to a wall….IN HIS UNDEWEAR! He couldn't stop laughing. "Your girlfriend do that, master?"

"They took her." Was all he said. Then he put on his clothes and walked out.

"What?"

"I'll explain when we get out of here. Let's go!"

He called the others and they all met back at the ship.

"What happened?"

"Are you injured?"

"Where's Satine?" Barriss, Luminara, and ahsoka asked.

Obi wan sighed. "They took her to Darthomir."

"Why?"

"The Night Sisters needed a sacrifice, and Dooku offered Satine."

"That's horrible!"

"We have to go save her!"

Obi wan nodded. "Tell the pilot to set course for Darthomir."

"Will do, master."

_Awww. Poor obi wan._

_REVIEW!_


	16. Singing

All's fair in love and war

Chapter 16

**Satine's POV**

They were painting her body with strange designs, chanting the entire time.

_What the hell are they doing? _She wondered. Then she giggled.

"What?" the leader snapped.

"That tickles." _Make yourself appear vapid and shallow. They said they needed a smart sacrifice, right? If you don't act smart, maybe they'll let you go. Or kill you quicker. _She thought to herself.

The woman looked annoyed. "Lock her up."

"Yes, mother." They all said in unison, and grabbed her. Since her fight with Ventress, they had taken no shortcuts. They all took her to her tiny little cell, and left her there. Quietly, she began to sing to herself, a little song obi-wan used to sing her when she had nightmares. After a while she got tired, and fell asleep, thinking of only one thing- Obi-wan.

**Obi-wan's POV**

"We're here, master" Anakin said, rousing obi wan from another nightmare about what the night sisters were going to do to Satine. HIS Satine. Since that first day, she'd always been his. He'd never really gotten over her after he'd left, but he'd always thought she had. He WAS going to get her back.

Even if it killed him.

"Come ON master!" Let's go!"

"Oh, right."

After they had stepped off the ship, he noticed something. _Why are some of the plants around us moving_….? "Uh oh…"

"Master, what is it?"

"Those aren't plants."

"WHAT?"

Then a silvery green mist surrounded them, and everything went black.

_What is it with me and knocking people out?_

_REVIEW!_


	17. The Night Sisters

**Chapter 17**

**Satine's POV**

When she woke up, she was laying on a table in what she called their "throne room". They had a bottle of strange red liquid, and what she could only describe as a thin metal headband with one diamond hanging off of it. _What's going on here?_ She wondered.

"Ahh, you've awakened youngling." The leader said.

"I am not a youngling. I'm twenty-seven years old, and I don't think that's very young."

_(A/N I have no idea how old Satine really is… :/)_

"Still so full of fire. Well, we are going to change that. Right now."

"Are you going to kill me?"

"No. when we said we needed a sacrifice, we meant it more as a test subject. You see, youngling," She said, gaining her another glare from Satine. "We have found that you humanoids are far too violent. So, we have created a mind control potion to try to end your foolish, trivial wars."

"By taking away our free will?"

"I suppose it could be put that way, yes. But we do it to help you, not harm you."

"So…what's with the headband?"

"We aren't entirely sure if it will work, so we will use the headband to introduce the potion into your system."

"Oh. If I may say this, I'm a pacifist and even I say this is wrong."

"You do not want this war to end?"

"Of course I do!"

"Why? You are not involved. Your planet is neutral. You must have SOME stake in this war, or it would not bother you so. So youngling, tell me what it is that is so important to you."

"Nothing." Her voice was weak. The woman smiled. She could tell that she was lying.

"You lie."

"It doesn't matter. I'll never see him aga….."

"Him? So you have a lover then?"

"We are NOT lovers!"

"Alright, youngling, settle down. It's too bad we have to change you. I rather enjoy your wit. Ah well…"

"Mother!" one of the night sisters, named Narcissa, ran into the room.

"Yes, narcissa, what is it?"

"We've found MEN mother. Good looking ones, too, and three women to top it off."

"Oh? Bring them in."

The girl nodded and left. When she came back, she had five people with her.

"Bring them closer, love. My old eyes aren't what they used to be."

She dragged them closer to reveal Luminara, Barriss, ahsoka, Anakin, and Obi-wan's faces.

She was speechless. "Obi-wan?"

"Satine? Is that you? Where are you?" just then she noticed they were all wearing blindfolds.

"Take those off. NOW!" she snarled.

"Wow obi-wan, your girlfriends talking dirty…"

"Anakin!"

"What?"

"Shut up!"

"Girls, take off their blindfolds."

When they had, Anakin said, "Ew. Put mine back on."

All of the girls snarled at him and began to fawn over obi-wan.

"Oooh, look at those muscles!"

"And all that hair…"

"Wonder how far down it goes…"

Satine snarled at this and said. "Get your hands off of him!"

"Make us!"

"Girls, the duchess asked you nicely, now take your hands off of her lover, please."

"Awww…."

"He's not my lover!"

"Yay!"

"But you still can't touch him. If I may ask this your grace, please let me sit up. I'm not going anywhere without him anyway."

She nodded, and released her bonds. Ignoring the painful rush of blood to her arms, she ran over to him and threw her arms around him.

"Oh obi, I'm so sorry!"

"Satine, calm down. I'm all right"

"Obi-wan?"

"Yes?"

"I want you to know that no matter what happens to me, I love you and will always love you. Do you understand?"

He nodded and pulled her in for a long kiss.

"It is time."

Satine nodded and with tears dripping down her cheeks pulled away from obi-wan. She stepped forward. The leader dipped the headband into the red liquid and placed it on her head. Suddenly, her head became blank and a white fog clouded her vision. She heard obi-wan scream, "NOOO!" and then everything went white, then black.

_For the record readers, in my next chapters I'm gonna change the POV a little bit. It's gonna be in first person, not third person. _

_REVIEW!_


	18. Brainmates?

**Chapter 18**

**Obi-wan POV**

I couldn't help myself. I screamed. But, to my complete surprise she stood up. I smiled.

"Satine."

She looked at me in confusion then looked to the leader.

"Is that my name then? Satine?"

The woman smiled. "Yes, youngling. It is."

"Very well. How old am i?"

"I believe you are 27."

"Oh. And who are they?" she pointed at us.

"You don't know them. They're just jedi."

"Oh. Then why are they chained up?"

"They were trespassing."

"Oh. How did he know my name?" she pointed at me. I winced inwardly. She didn't know who I was?

"You are rather famous in their republic, youngling."

"Oh. Why…."

"No more questions youngling. Girls, take Satine to her room."

"Yes mother."

When she'd been dragged away, I exploded.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER!"

"I fixed her."

"You fixed her? You turned my Satine into a fucking zombie!"

Her eyebrows rose. "Your Satine?"

I hung my head. "Yes, my Satine. I've loved her for the past 12 years. She's mine."

"Obi-wan…." Luminara said softly.

"What?"

"I don't think she knows that anymore."

I closed my eyes. "I know."

"Take them away, narcissa."

"Yes mama." She looked at me. "Can i…?"

"Yes, but don't tell your sisters. We don't want to hurt the jedi, now do we?" she winked.

"Yes mother. Thank you mother." She dragged us all to a relatively small cell, and pushed the others in. but not me. Strange.

"Erm, narcissa, is it?"

"Yes, my love?" ok, this was really weird.

"Where are we going?"

"To my room, you silly." She giggled.

"Why….oh."

She giggled and dragged me into a dark room.

Uh oh.

**Satine POV**

It was like watching holovision. I could see myself doing things but I didn't want to do them. It was like someone else was in my body. I didn't know who I was. Didn't know Anakin, Luminara, Barriss, ahsoka, or Obi-wan. Obi. MY Obi. I couldn't touch him, couldn't even see him in my mind.

_Who are you?_

_Who am i? Who the hell are you?_

_Such confrontational language. Just like a humanoid. Interesting. _

_WHO ARE YOU?_

_I'm Stella. Who are you?_

_I'm Satine, the REAL owner of this body._

_What? This is my body. Mother gave it to me._

_But she took it from me!_

_So?_

_So? It's mine you bitch! Now get the hell out of here!_

_No._

_WHAT?_

_I said no. this body may have been yours, but it's mine now. Now be quiet so I can focus._

_NO! This is my body! Give it back!_

_No. now, silence! Or I'll make you be silent._

_And just how do you plan on doing that?_

She stopped talking to me. Then I was in her mind again, seeing her thoughts. She walked in to see the leader.

"Mother?"

"Yes, Satine?"

"That's not my name. It's hers."

"Hers?"

"The previous owner of this body. That's her name. My name is Stella."

"Well then, Stella, what seems to be the problem?"

"She won't stop talking to me."

"Who won't stop talking to you?"

"Satine. She's still in here. Well, at least her soul is. She's very violent."

_I AM NOT!_

"Ugh now she's yelling at me. Can you make her stop?"

"Yes. I have a potion, but it will only keep her silent for a little while. It doesn't really matter, though. In a few days your soul will overpower hers, and she will disappear."

_DISSAPPEAR?_

"She's afraid now."

"And she should be. Now, about that potion…. Here it is!"

"Thank you mother." As she drank, the light that seemed to keep me awake dimmed.

And everything went black.

_So, what'd you think?_

_REVIEW!_


	19. Meet Stella

**Chapter 19**

**Obi-wan POV**

I am completely disgusted. Her head is resting on my chest. I was afraid to ask her but I needed to know. Time for a little subterfuge.

"Narcissa, my love?"

"Yes, Obi?"

_Obi .she called me obi. Keep it together, obi wan. _

"What did your mother do to Satine?"

"Oh." She laughed. "It's kinda funny really. She put another soul in Satine's body. But there was a problem."

"A problem?"

"We didn't expect her soul to be so headstrong. Her soul fought off the extraction process, and is still in Stella's body."

"Stella?"

"The soul we put in Satine's body. She was one of our own, but she died in an accident. So we lied. Twice. We told Satine we were using Stella's soul as a potion that controls the minds of humans so we could end your people's wars. And we lied to the separatists when we told them we were going to sacrifice Satine. I hope you don't think less of me…" she pouted.

I bit back a shudder of disgust.

"Of course not. So, what's going to happen to Satine's soul?"

"Oh. In about three days her soul will be so weak that Stella's soul will overpower hers, and she'll just disappear."

"Disappear?" I was horrified. "Is there any way to stop it?"

"Yes, but it's risky… why do you care anyway?"

"I'm just wondering. How do you stop it?"

"Well, you know that tiara they put on her?" I nodded. "It has Stella's soul in it. If it's removed, Stella's soul will separate from Satine's mind. But it has a risk."

"What's that?"

"Well, Satine's brain has been connected to Stella's soul by parts of Stella's soul. If the tiara is removed, those parts of Stella's soul may tighten on Satine's brain, causing brain damage or even putting her in a coma."

"Oh. Interesting." _Oh god this is worse than I thought. I need to free the others and get out of here!_

"Narcissa?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you mind if I go for a walk? I need to think."

"Of course. Just be careful."

"Alright."

"I love you."

_Sorry. My heart belongs to Satine._ "I love you too."

I walked out the door and down the hallway back to the cell. I walked in to see Anakin, Luminara, Barriss, and ahsoka sitting on the floor.

"Finally! Food…oh, it's you master."

"Obi! What happened?" Luminara said.

"I'd rather not talk about it. And I've got news. They put another woman in Satine's body!"

"You're kidding."

"No. the good news is I know how to fix her…sort of. Now here's the plan…"

Just then the door opened.

It was Satine.

DUN DUN DUNNN!

Review! 


	20. Winner

**Chapter 20**

**Satine/Stella POV**

"Satine!"

Obi wan stood and ran to me…or Stella. He threw his arms around me…her?

"Let go of me jedi!" that wasn't my voice.

"Don't talk to him like that!" Now THAT was my voice.

"How are you talking outside of my mind? Be silent girl!"

"Make me you stupid bitch!"

I was pissed now. How DARE she talk to my Obi like that!

"What are you doing? STOP THAT!" unbeknownst to me, that stupid jedi snuck up behind me and started to separate me from Satine's mind. For a brief second, she regained control and let out a scream of pain. I smiled and tightened my hold on her mind. I liked it here. The night sisters had put my immortality into this body, and I was keeping it. It was beautiful, young and strong. I felt myself slip again and I heard her say,

"Get. Out. Of. My. BODY!"

"No. It's mine now."

Then I felt the pain reverberate through my skull. And I screamed.

Now I heard "obi" snarl. "Let her go, Anakin."

Too late. My hold ripped through the tender flesh of her brain. And she was finally silent. But so was i. with a final scream, I faded into the blackness.

_I win, Stella._

**Obi-wan POV**

"Satine!"

She fell to her knees then looked up at me.

_I won,_ she mouthed

"Yes, my love, you did. Now stay with me. Please!"

She shook her head. _I can't._

"Satine, stay with me!"

_I love you, obi._

"I love you too, and you can't just…you can't…"

She fell limp in my arms.

_I can't lose her. Not like this._

"We're getting out of here. NOW!"

"And how are we supposed to do that?"

I stood up and yelled, "NARCISSA!"

She was in here instantly, and I knocked her out.

"Let's go."

We got to the ship without a problem, probably because they didn't need Satine anymore.

When we got into the ship, i laid her on the ground.

"Is she….?"

Luminara placed a hand on Satine's wrist, and smiled.

"She's not dead."

_YAY!_

_REVIEW!_


	21. Anakin!

**Chapter 21**

**Obi-wan POV**

We were back at the temple now, and Satine still hadn't woken up. As un-jedi-ish as it was, I was afraid. I couldn't lose her. I just couldn't. She was the reason I kept fighting. When I got shot down in the battlefield, I told myself, even though it probably wasn't true, that the separatists would kill Satine if I died. That was the only reason. Every day that we were apart, it hurt. Knowing that I had to make a choice, I asked her if we could talk after everyone left us when we had cleared her of the charge of murdering Davu Golec. I saw the conversation in my head now, just for the sake of hearing her voice.

"Satine?"

"Yes, obi?"

"I think I'm in love with you." And I kissed her. Hard. I wanted to do more than just kiss her. We sank to the floor, still kissing. I pushed her onto her back and positioned myself on top of her. She shook her head, her eyes wide. She was scared. My eyes not leaving hers, I pulled up the bottom of her dress to her hips. She let out a soft "no." I smiled and started to pull down her panties. Now she squirmed.

"No, obi. Not here. Please."

"Satine…" I breathed. She was so beautiful.

"What?" her blue eyes flashed with excitement. This was the brightest I'd seen those eyes since that mine had been blown up on Concordia.

"I'm leaving the order."

Now they flashed with shock. "What? No!"

Now _I_ was shocked. "What? Why not? I want to be with you. Why is that a bad thing?"

"I'm not going to do that to you."

"Do what to me?"

"Being a jedi is all you've ever known. I'm not taking that away from you."

"But…"

"No buts." She kissed me softly on the lips. When I tried to tell her not to leave, she put a finger to my lips.

"I have to go. Can't let my ship leave without me after all." She smiled. "Sometimes the best thing you can do for someone is to let them go, Obi-wan."

And she turned away and walked out the door.

I could almost hear her soft moans in my head. _Blast it!_ I was hard now. I looked down and sighed. I'd had to give myself a 'dishonorable discharge' after she got me hard last time too. I got her undressed, but she wouldn't let me go any farther than that. I couldn't believe it. But she was a virgin. She didn't even know what she was supposed to do. She got out of there with her virginity still intact. _Ugh. Now I've gotta go find Anakin so he can watch her while I deal with this "Problem"…._

I walked out into the hall, trying my best to hide my….thing, and found Anakin talking to ahsoka.

"Anakin…"

"What is it master? Is Satine ok?"

"She's the same. Can you watch her for me?"

"Umm….sure. But why? You haven't left her side for the past three days."

"I need a break. I gotta get some caff; get a shower, among other things."

"Oh. Ok, I'll keep an eye on her."

"Thanks, Anakin."

After I'd done my business, i went back to Satine's room, only to find her awake,

And kissing Anakin.


	22. Cheated

**Chapter 22**

**Obi-wan POV**

I was so angry. Anakin heard the door open and looked up. His mouth made a small o.

"Master….."

"I can't believe this." I turned and ran from the room. I heard Satine weakly cry, "Obi-wan!"

But I didn't turn around. Well, actually I did, and ran straight into Siri.

"Obi-wan, what's wrong? Did the duchess…?"

I shook my head. She dragged me into her room, and the second her door was closed, she kissed me.

"Fuck me."

I didn't think twice.

**Satine POV**

"Anakin!"

"What?"

"What the hell was that for?"

"I…I just…you looked…i…"

"Oh god!"

"What?"

"Obi wan thinks I did that on purpose!"

"But…you did."

"No I didn't!"

"Your tongue was in my mouth Satine, I know you kissed me back." He had a cocky grin on his face. I wanted to slap it off.

"I thought you were obi wan!"

"How? I don't have a beard!"

"I thought he'd shaved it off to surprise me!"

"Why would he do that?"

"Because he knows I hate how it scratches when he kisses me!"

"Oh….Satine, I'm sorry."

"Prove it."

"How?"

"Help me find obi-wan. Now."

He nodded and picked me up. Just then I noticed I was wearing a strange outfit.

"Where'd I get this?"

"A friend of obi-wan's. Siri. That's it!"

"What's it?"

"I know where obi-wan is!"

He led me to a door that had noises coming out of it. Anakin's face paled.

"What's wrong Anakin?"

"You're a virgin, right?"

I blushed. "Yes…."

"Ok then. Satine, I am going to open this door. I want you to promise me what you see behind it won't upset you."

"I don't see why it would."

"Alright." He knocked on the door. "Master?"

The noises ceased. "Go away Anakin."

"I'm coming in master."

"Anakin. Don't…"he opened in the door before obi-wan could finish. And I was completely shocked.

There, in a large king sized bed lay obi-wan and a very beautiful woman, completely naked, in each other's arms. _This must_ _be Siri. They look more like lovers to me._ He glared at Anakin, then buried his face in Siri's breasts (Which were larger than mine by the way,) and said, "Go away Anakin."

"Is that anyway to behave In front of a lady?"

"Siri doesn't care." She gave me a smirk and stroked obi-wans hair.

"I wasn't talking about Siri."

Obi-wan looked up and saw me. His eyes went wide.

"Satine?"

I was angry now. "You…You!" the tears welled up in my eyes, and I ran from the room, and into ahsoka.

"Duchess, are you alright."

"Ahsoka, get me out of here!"

She took me into her room. "Lock the door, please."

She did, and I burst into tears and told her the whole story.

"That bastard!"

"Who?"

"Both of them!" she started to leave.

"Don't leave me alone in here!"

"I'll be right back. I'm just gonna get Luminara and Barriss. Is that ok?"

I nodded.

"Ok,"

She hugged me. "I'll be right back."

And she left me alone with my thoughts.

_REVIEW!_


	23. Breaking and entering

_Hey all, I just wanna say thanks for reviewing. This chapters gonna bash on Siri a little. Just thought you should know_

**Chapter 23**

**Obi-wan POV**

I glared at Anakin as I got dressed, to Siri's frustration.

"Why did you bring her in here?"

"How the hell was I supposed to know you were screwing Siri?"

"How the hell was I supposed to know that the love of my life was a lying slut?"

He was in my face instantly. "Don't talk about her that way! She thought I was you. Probably cuz of all the pain meds YOU made Luminara put into her!"

"What?"

"She didn't kiss me. I kissed her. I didn't think she'd wake up. She looked so peaceful. I couldn't help myself. And then she made me carry her all the way here, which was probably very painful for her by the way, and walked in on you and Siri….doing that! And Siri, don't look at me as if I'm the biggest dick ever cuz I know I am. You broke her heart, master." Now his voice was almost a whisper. "You're not the man you always told me I should be." And he turned and walked out of the room. Siri saw the look on my face and said, "Where the hell do you think YOU'RE going, Skywalker?"

"I'm gonna go find Satine. See if she needs anything. I'd ask you to come, master, but you don't care about lying sluts."

I stood up. "I'm gonna go find her before Anakin does."

Siri spoke up. "Why bother, obi? She's a lying whore. Don't waste your time. If you stay, I'll do that thing you like again…." She winked, and I was disgusted with myself.

"Thanks, but no thanks."

"Why are you doing this to me?" she was crying now. "Don't you love me?"

"No, I don't. I'm sorry if you thought otherwise, but I don't. Good-bye Siri."

"No, obi wan, don't…" I shut the door before she could finish.

**Satine POV**

I was sitting there on ahsoka's bed, crying my eyes out, when there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me." Anakin. Just the sound of his voice made me cry harder. "Can I come in?"

"No. I'm kinda pissed off at you right now, master."

Against all of our wills, the door opened.

"Well too damn bad, 'soka, cuz I'm in here anyway. And I need to talk to the duchess. Alone. NOW!"

They all left me alone in a flash. Anakin came and sat next to me. "You ok?"

I shook my head. Before I could ask, he said,

"Still in bed with Siri." Then I had the best idea.

"Anakin?"

"Hmm?"

"Can we…."

"Can we what?"

"You know…."

"Err…no. I don't."

"Do what obi-wan and Siri were doing?"

He looked shocked. "Are you….are you serious?"

I nodded. But before I could say anything else, he was kissing me. I didn't want to say it, but it felt WRONG. Not like when obi-wan kissed me. Not at all. However, my body didn't care what my brain felt, and let out a few excited moans.

"Mmmmm. Satine…" then there was a bang. And I was alone. Or so I thought. In the doorway stood obi-wan, and his face was as red as his hair. Anakin was lying on the ground, his head in his hands. He was bleeding, too.

"How dare you touch her!"

"What? You mean the way you touch Siri?"

"She means nothing to me!" he looked at me. And his eyes were so beautiful….i couldn't look away. "Satine? Sweetheart, are you all right?"

He walked over and picked me up, then cradled me into his chest.

"I'm sorry my love, I'm so, so sorry."

I said nothing and cuddled into his chest.

"Obi?"

"Hmm?"

"My head hurts."

And I blacked out.


	24. Comfort?

**Chapter 24**

**Anakin POV**

I was so close. Even though obi-wan had been like a father to me, I envied him her. I kinda hated him right now. He was making things difficult. He was WASTING her. Satine, although older than I, was undoubtedly one of the most beautiful women I had ever seen. And I saw it in her eyes, the way she looked at him, that no matter what he did to her she would just keep crawling back as long as he said he was sorry and acted like it. And he knew it too, I bet. I was standing outside of the med bay, listening to them talk. Satine had complained of a headache and collapsed in Obi-wan's arms. He'd rushed her to Luminara. Now I was listening to his conversation with her. Of course, HE thought I was taking advantage of her, and she didn't want to believe it.

"He was taking advantage of you, Satine."

"He was not! Unless comforting me while you were doing that….that thing with Siri is taking advantage, then yes. I guess he was taking advantage of me!"

"He would have hurt you!"

"And you haven't?" her voice was soft now.

"Satine…" he sounded like he was in pain now.

"What?" she snapped.

"You know I love you."

"And I love you." The soft voice was back. "And I'll make you a deal. You stay away from Siri, and I'll stay away from Anakin."

"You know we wouldn't do anything."

"If she had her way you would. Fine then, you can still be around Siri, and I'll stay around Anakin."

"No." his voice was firm. He'd used that voice with me many times before.

"Why not?"

"Because you're naïve."

"No I'm not!"

"Oh yes you are."

"And just how am I naïve?"

"First of all, you don't know what sex is."

"What what is?"

"What you and Anakin were going to do."

"Ohhhh. Well now I know."

He chuckled. "The answer is still no, sweetheart."

"But I know what sex is now, and I promise I won't do it with Anakin…"

"Satine, no."

"Whyyy?" She sounded like a youngling. I smiled.

"Because I said so."

"Pleeeease, obi? Pretty Pleeeease?"

"Satine…." He sounded like her father, not her lover. "No means no." his commlink beeped. He answered.

"Kenobi here." He listened to the orders, occasionally glancing at Satine. He sighed.

"Right away, master Windu." He sat down on the bed, looking defeated.

"Obi-wan? What's wrong?" she sounded so worried about him.

"I have to leave."

"Why….oh."

He smiled at her. Then stood up, leaned over, and kissed her forehead.

"I have to go. Promise me you'll stay AWAY from Anakin?"

"I'm not exactly going anywhere. All that running rebroke my ankle."

He sighed. "All right."

"I love you."

He smiled right before he reached the door. By now, I was hiding above it. He immediately about-faced and walked back over to the bed.

"And I love you." Then he kissed her. Hard. I felt rage build up and watched him kiss her. After a minute she sighed and fell asleep.

"That's my girl." He murmured, and was out the door. I sat on that doorframe and devised a plan.

I was gonna steal my master's girlfriend.

_Hint, hint. If you want more chapters….._

_REVIEW!_


	25. Can't say no

**Chapter 25**

**Satine POV**

When I woke up from my nap, I had a headache. A really, REALLY bad headache. The thought of Obi-wan going into battle terrified me to my very core. Not just because I'm a pacifist (something I kinda renounced when the whole deathwatch thing started) but because of my twisted past. Well, the parts I remembered, anyways. My brother, my best friend and protector, had gone into the battlefield during the last civil war on Mandalore, and had been slaughtered. His wife Leah, a woman who despised me but loved my brother, committed suicide and left me alone with her infant son, Corky. My father had been a mandalorian warrior as long as I could remember, but I didn't remember much about his actual death. Every man in my life that has gone to war died. And if I lost him….i just don't know.

I was interrupted during my musings by Anakin. If Obi-wan found out about this….

_I shouldn't worry about it. Obi-wan can't tell me who I can and can't be friends with._

_He's only trying to keep me safe…._

I was arguing with myself. I felt like an idiot. Oh what the hell. If Obi-wan kicks my ass, he kicks my ass. I looked up at him.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing. I just thought you might like some company now that Obi-wan is gone." He smiled at me, and I was reminded of a younger Obi-wan.

"Sure. Why not?"

"Cuz your boyfriend will kill me if and when he finds out?"

"I doubt he'll kill you. He knows that would upset me."

He laughed, and we were quiet for a while. Not the companionable silence Obi-wan and I usually shared when alone, but an awkward one. Finally he broke the silence.

"How well did you know Tal Merrik?"

"I'd say pretty damn well. We were engaged, after all."

He looked up at me from his position on the floor, shocked. I smirked. "WHAT?"

"Yeah, I know. It was an arranged marriage. You know the kind that only exist in fairy tales. And nightmares, in my opinion."

He chuckled. "Who arranged this marriage?"

"My uncle Talone. He was like a father to me after my parents died."

"Oh. How long were you two engaged?"

"Two months."

"Why do you think he wanted to turn you over to deathwatch?"

"I think the rumors about me and Obi-wan being lovers when he came back to Mandalore upset him, maybe even drove him over the edge. He wasn't really all there. He watched the jedi kill his parents when he was a little kid. He even used to beat me when he got drunk." I shuddered at the reminder of so much pain.

"He drank?"

"Alot."

"I didn't even know politicians did kind of stuff."

"Politicians and diplomats hide alot of things from the people they govern. It's how they stay in power."

"Do you?"

"Nothing that the public needs to know. After my siblings were killed, I used to drink. Helped me forget everything that had ever hurt Me." _including Obi-wan._ "But I made no one keep it a secret. Everybody on all nine planets knew I was a drunk, but since I never hurt anyone, they left me alone."

"Why'd you stop?"

"I had a kid to raise. He needed me, and I had to stop being selfish and take responsibility. Now if you will excuse me, I need some sleep."

And I fell asleep before he could protest.


	26. Drunken Duchess

**Chapter 26**

**Obi-wan POV**

I was waiting in the command center for Siri. I wasn't looking forward to seeing her. It would be the first time I've seen her since our little "Incident". I felt her in the force, and looked up. She looked as she usually did, except for her clothes. These were skintight, and an odd orange-red color. I stared.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Obi-wan. Does _Satine _know you're spending the night? In _my _room?"

"I'm not sleeping with you, Siri."

"You don't have a choice. There's no other barracks anywhere, and our clones are filling all the bunks."

"But we're not sharing the same bed."

"Oh yes we are. There's only one king sized bed in our room, and I'm not sleeping on the floor."

"Then I guess _I_ am."

"Oh really? With your bad back? I don't think so. You wouldn't do well in the battlefield with your back all messed up. But I guess you shouldn't worry. If something happens to you, I'm sure Anakin will take VERY good care of _Satine._" She sneered when she said Satine's name. I thought for a moment but found no other option than to sleep with Siri.

"Fine then. I guess we will be sharing a bed. But I must warn you, if you so much as lay a hand on me, and Satine finds out, you're going to find yourself six feet under."

"I'm not afraid of her."

"You should be. She is a Mandalorian after all. Killing jedi is what they do best."

"If SHE were any good at it, you'd be dead."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Siri. Whatever helps you sleep at night."

And I walked away before she could reply.

_Two weeks later…._

**Anakin POV**

_A/: I didn't really expect to make Anakin and Satine become friends, or even more that that really. I don't think anyone else has. But hey, there's a first time for everything right?_

This was it. Operation grand theft girlfriend was a go. Satine had come to trust me so much in the past two weeks that she told me everything. And Obi-wan came home tonight. All I have to do is get her drunk and lay in bed with her, have a little fun until my master walks in and then BAM! Satine's all mine. After everything she told me I really think I was starting to fall for her. Sure she was older than me, but who cares? She's HOT! And now the plan begins.

I walked into Satine's room carrying her dinner on a tray. She looked up from the holobook she was reading and smiled.

"Hey, dumbass."

"Hey, slut."

We both laughed. Name calling was one of our favorite ways to greet each other.

"Brought food."

"Thanks." I knew she'd hardly eat anything, but she at least ate something. She drank her "water", which of course was spiked. Big time.

"Wow, this stuff tastes weird. And I feel dizzy." Within a few moments she was giggly and tipsy. She got out of bed and threw herself into my arms singing, "Obi-wan, Obi-wan." She was drunk. And she thought I was Obi-wan. Then, I picked her up and carried her to my room.

This was gonna be good.

**Obi-wan POV**

I landed on coroscaunt, glad to be home. Siri got off after me and walked past me. She still wasn't speaking to me. Good. After what she tried to do on the ship, ugh. It was late by now, maybe about two a.m. I couldn't wait to see Satine. I missed her. I decided to walk home. I had to think. The ring was in my pocket. Do I dare ask her to marry me now, or do I wait until she trusts me again? I could tell she was still upset about what happened with Siri. As I neared the temple, I made my decision. I would wait. Satine, as foolhardy and stubborn as she was, more often thought of her people then herself. She would say no. I knew her well enough to know that. I had reached the temple, and the second I was indoors, I ran to Satine's room. She wasn't there. Then I heard ahsoka say,

"Hey master Obi-wan. Are you looking for Satine?"

"Yes. Why? Have you seen her?"

"Yeah. Anakin took her to his room."

"WHAT?"

_REVIEW!_


	27. Posessions

**Chapter 27**

**Obi-wan POV**

I was running down the halls towards Anakin's room. _Is this p_a_yback? Is she really that mad about Siri?_ I wondered. I reached the door to Anakin's quarters, and through it I heard a giggle. Satine didn't laugh like that. Was ahsoka trying to scare me? Then I heard Satine's voice.

"Obi-wan stop it, that tickles!" another giggle. "Stop, stop!" more giggles.

Now I knew something was amiss. I opened the door to see Satine cuddling with Anakin. I couldn't help myself. I started yelling.

"What the hell is going on in here?"

Anakin looked up, annoyed.

"Master, get out of here. 'Tine and I are busy right now." Then he started to nibble on her ear. She giggled again.

"Obi, stop it, stoooop!"

Now I was really pissed off. Angrily, I crossed the room, pulled Satine out of Anakin's arms, and stormed out before either of them could make a sound. Satine started to struggle feebly in my arms.

"Put me down! Put me down!"

I carried her through my quarters and into my room, where I gently deposited her on my bed. Having done that, I sat beside her, then leaned down and kissed her. She tasted like alcohol. _So she's drunk._ I thought. I started to pull away, but she whimpered softly and held me closer. I couldn't help myself. I took advantage of the situation. I pushed her onto her back and positioned myself over her, pulling off her tanktop as I did, revealing that she wasn't wearing a bra. She tugged at my shoulder armor until it came off. Soon we were both completely naked. Then I smirked, leaned over her, and turned off the lights.

_Let the games begin._

I looked down at Satine, who was now slumbering peacefully in my arms. After all the energy she just used, I wasn't surprised. I had to admit, as great as that felt, I regretted it. I already knew that if she had been sober, that would NOT have just happened. When Satine woke up, she was going to be disoriented, and then she was going to be very, VERY mad. She opened her eyes and looked up at me.

"Hey sweetheart." I murmured, knowing she probably had a headache.

"Where am i? What happened last night? And WHY are you naked?"

I laughed. "Never mind that. Do you feel all right?"

She moaned. "No."

_Shit._ "Why not? What's wrong?"

"My head hurts."

I growled in anger.

"What?"

"You have a headache because Anakin drugged you last night. I THOUGHT I told you to stay away from him!" I was angry, but the second that hurt look crossed her face I regretted my words. Then her face darkened. She was REALLY mad now.

"You don't control me! What am I supposed to do when you're away and I'm all alone? Just sit there by myself? I don't think so! I miss you when you're gone, and being around Anakin…." She paused, on the verge of tears. "Being around Anakin reminds me of the man you used to be. Not this one who treats me like a possession." And she grabbed her clothes and ran from the room.

By the time I managed to get my clothes on, she was gone. I already knew where she was headed. But while I was running to his room, I ran into him.

"I have a bone to pick with you, master."

"Where is Satine?"

"I dunno. I could swear I saw her running towards Luminara's room. She looked upset. What did you do to her?"

"I yelled at her. I lost my calm, and I yelled at her. This is all your fault, Anakin."

"What? How is this my fault? You're the one who yelled at her."

"And YOU'RE the one who couldn't have just left her alone!"

"Like you did?"

Satine's words still echoed in my head_. "Being around Anakin reminds me of the man you used to be. Not this one who treats me like a possession."_

"I didn't leave her alone. The council knows how I feel about her, and if I don't do what they say….. They'll take her away from me. I can't lose her again, Anakin. I just… i can't." then I turned and went to find Satine.

_Is this any good? R&R_


	28. Regrets

**Chapter 28**

**Satine POV**

How dare he. Honestly, how dare he act as if I am nothing more than a possession. I kept walking and ran into the LAST person I wanted to see right now. Siri. Great. Just fucking great. As if I REALLY need to deal with her. The one person who can take Obi-wan away from me. Well I'm fucking done with this. DONE.

"What's the matter, duchess? Trouble in paradise?"

I didn't answer her question. "You can have him."

She looked shocked. The grin slipped right off her smug little face. "What?"

"You heard me. Obi-wan's all yours. I'm done with being treated like a possession. You hear me? DONE!"

I walked away before she could reply. I was done with this. I couldn't take it anymore. I just couldn't. Looking down, trying to hide my tears, I ran into the second last person I wanted to see today.

Anakin.

**Anakin POV**

I knew I'd find her roaming the halls. She didn't wanna talk. I knew that. I respected that. I just didn't give a shit. She needed to know what was really going on. Now. I dragged her into my room. She glared at me.

"What do YOU want?"

"We need to talk."

"No shit we do! Why the hell would you drug me Anakin? I stuck up for you. Obi-wan didn't trust you, but I did! Looks like he was right, as always." She looked like she was gonna cry. I HATE it when girls cry.

"Look Satine, you need to know the truth. The council knows about you and Obi-wan, and if he doesn't do what they say, they'll take you away from him. If they found out what you did, WITHOUT knowing what I did, it wouldn't look very good, now would it?" she shook her head. "Exactly. And if they took you away from Obi-wan, he'd be pretty pissed off and….." I didn't get to finish my sentence because my master walked in, and Satine was in his arms in seconds. _Lucky bastard._

"Obi-wan! I'm so, so sorry! I didn't know, and…and…."

He kissed her, and that shut her up for a few seconds. "YOU don't have to apologize for anything. It was all my fault. I treated you like a possession, and that was wrong of me,"

"But…"

He placed a finger to his lips. "You and I need to have a little talk._ Alone_"

She nodded and they walked out of the room together.

_AWW! So sweet right? Sorry it took so long I had writers block. This is the last chapter before the epilogue. I'm kinda thinking of turning this into a series actually. So, what do u think? R&R_


	29. A new beggining

**Epilogue**

**Obi-wan POV**

I can't believe it. My wife is asleep next to me. That is going to take some getting used to. Calling her my wife, I mean. The rest is all too easy. No one knows except Anakin, Ahsoka, and Luminara. I didn't want to tell anyone, but Satine trusted them. She moaned my name in her sleep and rolled over. I smiled. The second we left Anakin's room, I'd picked her up bridal style and carried her to my room, where I proposed. I was ready for a fight from her, but she just threw her arms around my neck and kissed me.

That was two months ago. Planning this had been difficult. We decided that with the alibi of me escorting Satine home to Mandalore, then sneaking off to get married was the best option. It worked. The council has NO idea I married her. We'd made a big show of separating before we left. She said she hated me; I called her a stupid harpy. They thought I hated her. Of course, I couldn't even stay mad at her. Hating her was impossible.

She opened her eyes and looked up at me. I smiled. She looked like a youngling, peeking out from under the sheets the way she was. She rubbed her eyes and I just HAD to laugh.

"Good morning."

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. You're just adorable."

She scowled at me. I smiled and pulled her onto my chest. She snuggled there and after a moment she spoke.

"Obi?"

"Hmm?"

"How is this gonna work?"

"How is what gonna work?"

"You know…our marriage."

What she was saying hit me. She wanted to know if she could trust me. I truly didn't know what to say to her.

"You know I'll come to see you whenever I can."

"There are alot of beautiful, exotic women out there Obi-wan. You probably made a BIG mistake marrying me." She frowned and looked down. I pulled her face up to make sure she was looking at me when I said,

"You know that's not true, I love YOU. No one else."

"You don't need to be in love to have sex, Obi-wan. But, all's fair in love and war I suppose. If one doesn't kill you, the other will." She sighed. "And at this point, I'm not sure which one is gonna do me in."

I smiled. "We have a long time to worry about that."

"You promise?"

I smiled. "I promise."

"Both of us?"

"Both of us. Now go back to sleep. We need to be well rested before we leave tomorrow."

She nodded and fell asleep on my chest. I smiled, but I couldn't help but worry. I remembered all those weeks ago, when she screamed about someone killing Nalia. Who was Nalia? And why did her name sound so familiar to me?

**The End**

_Well, that's it. Sorry about the long wait, my laptop was being shit. Anyways, I should start __**Dark Secrets **__later in the week. TTYL! _

_*~Obitine1234~*_


End file.
